


Lost Boys

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Unspeakably Complicated Circumstances [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cedric Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory (+ or / any), "strayed one" or "lost one" (Diggory)"</p><p>As an Unspeakable who went MIA, Cedric is Lost, but for a little while, he's found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boys

"Didn't think I'd find you here."  
  
Cedric whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice.  
  
The woman sitting at the table on the sidewalk out front of coffee house looked ordinary, forgettable - but Cedric recognized the bracelet she wore, an anchor for an Unspeakable glamour. And he had the sneaking suspicion that the Service Dog at her feet was not in fact a dog but an Animagus.  
  
"Granted, I'm not supposed to find you anywhere, because to most of the world you are dead, and to the Unspeakables you are lost. Presumed dead, of course, after the Battle of Hogwarts." The woman smiled. "But still, in our rosters, Lost, and should you be found, called back to service."  
  
"Vadette," Cedric said, and couldn't help the warmth that filled him at the sight of her, even if her face was false. He wondered if she'd bothered to glamour her eyes behind her stylish muggle sunglasses. He'd never seen her in muggle clothes before, and she was lovely, in a pale green tea dress. "So lovely to see you." He had to resist the urge to make an awful joke, because she was blind, and her name meant _from the watchtower_. She'd heard all the jokes before, and she'd always reminded Cedric and the other Unspeakables that it was her job to watch out for them, because they were like Hufflepuffs in the Slytherin dungeons.  
  
The actual Hufflepuffs took umbrage at that. The Slytherins laughed.  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"Nothing, because I am not here on holiday, and I am certainly not checking up on my favorite Lost One," Vadette said, and sipped at her coffee.  
  
Cedric eyed the dog again, but it had its head on its paws and looked sleepy and bored.  
  
Ought he to sit down? He wanted to know how things were going back in England. He received regular enough updates from Harry, who was in touch with Hermione and the Weasleys through owl post and international floo calls, but things on the Unspeakable end were a different matter.  
  
And then Harry came out of the coffee shop with a coffee in hand for himself and a tea for Cedric.  
  
"Cedric, are you ready to - hang on." Harry came up short. He must have sensed the magic cloaking Vadette. "Cedric?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm a friend," Vadette said, in a tone like she was announcing a funeral.  
  
Harry started to reach for his wand.  
  
"No, really, she's a friend," Cedric said. "She - saved me. Protected me."  
  
Realization crossed Harry's face. "Vadette."  
  
"Indeed I am." She held out a hand in Harry's direction. "Finally, I get to meet the much-vaunted Harry Potter in person."  
  
Harry shook her hand, but he was blushing.  
  
"Cedric told me so much about you," Vadette said.  
  
"He...did?"  
  
"It was quite pathetic, really. I'm surprised no one's complained about the way he defaced the Unspeakable textbooks with your name in hearts."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"There are no Unspeakable textbooks," Cedric said quickly.  
  
"Of course not," Harry said.  
  
Vadette raised her coffee cup in salute. "Please, sit. Let us talk of the good old days and the strange new days."  
  
Cedric pulled out Harry's chair for him, then sat down. "Yes, please, tell me how everyone's been."  
  
Vadette smiled, and her dog sighed, and for a little while, Cedric could pretend he wasn't one of the Lost.


End file.
